lgafandomcom-20200213-history
Emperor XtremEvan
Early Life Birth XtremEvan, originally known as Glacies Osyka, was the final development in the Osykan dynasty. He was first conceived in 2086 AD, when the HGE scientists involved in Project Osyka believed it was possible to develop a human-Rohaz hybrid that had more than one elemental power. Evanata already proved in 2085 that an elemental super-hybrid was possible, so HGE wanted to take the next step foward, and create one that had two or more powers. Subject Zero gave birth to Glacies Osyka on July 4th, 2092, and the newborn was put in a stasis pod where it was monitored for another year. The scientists were able to determine that Glacies did in fact have more than one power, the ability to manipulate pure energy and the ability to create mass amounts of frost. Glacies was the final Osykan, and after more controlled tests and analysis, it was time to see what the super-soldier was capable of. The Early Extreme XtremEvan and his brethren were awakened from their stasis cells on January 1st, 2093 AD and he began his military training immediately after he was analyzed by the HGE Staff and the Marines. For the next 8 years, his daily Monday to Saturday schedule would start with early Physical Fitness Training at 0500, Basic Human Studies Class at 0800, Military Training and Leadership at 1200, Military History at 1700, Special Powers Training at 2000, and Stasis Analysis at 2400 hours military time. On Sundays, XtremEvan and his brethren would recharge themselves for a few hours, and then spend the rest of the day with free time to do whatever they wanted, as long as they stayed on base and were ready for training at 0500 on Monday. During their free time, XtremEvan and his brothers would play around and watch TV, as they were still just kids in general. In fact, XtremEvan got the idea of his current alias from a cartoon show that featured a superhero character named XtremEvan. The young Osykan wasn't always in the best of moods with his fellow brothers however, as his older brother, Bane often ridiculed him and beat him up just for fun, and this led to a life-long rivalry between the two. Combat Ops World War 3 In the 3rd World War, the Penumbra Alliance invaded the United States, and the Marines knew that if they were able to establish strongholds, then it would be extremely difficult to push them out. On the following day, at 0400 hours, December 9th, XtremEvan departed from the Florida Base to Los Angelos, with the mission to remove Penumbra from the city. At 1100 hours, he was dropped out of the stealth aircraft over the Pacific coast, about 100 miles away from LA. XtremEvan began a high speed approach towards the city by freezing the water and sliding over it extremely fast. In about 8 minutes, he arrived at LA and just went into a controlled "frenzy", freezing and shattering anything that moved. He killed without thinking, and with his first taste of combat, he didn't feel fear or remorse at all; he felt..happy, excited, the way an Osykan should feel about combat. At 1300 hours, the city was practically clear, and XtremEvan was now just fooling around, turning the city into a sort of "winter-wonderland" and killing enemy stragglers with extreme glee. His fun was cut short however, as a few hours later a massive orbital positron particle beam cut right through the top of his skull, and the positrons in the weapon caused an unexpected reaction. XtremEvan's eyes began to change color rapidly, he was frothing at the mouth, and began shouting and screaming hysterically. Suddenly, within a few seconds of the weapon impact he released a massive amount of energy which created an explosion equal to 150,000 megatons. 40 million people were killed in that instant, but XtremEvan was still conscious and going crazy in the huge mushroom cloud. HGE hit his kill-switch and managed to retrieve his body, where they began a full investigation of what went wrong. Safeguards and limits were implemented, and XtremEvan wasn't allowed back on the field until 2111 AD. Other Conflicts Once XtremEvan was back in the field, he worked with the new government, the Alliance of Humanity and fought for them. His training schedule was in general the same, but he went on multiple combat ops, solo and with his brothers. Many people were still not used to the idea of one whole nation encompassing all of humanity, and ethnic riots and terrorist activities happened a bit too often. XtremEvan was used more as a police officer than a full-fledged combat soldier, but he performed his duty extremely well. HGE always had the kill-switch ready, just in case XtremEvan went super crazy again, but it was never needed as he was never struck with a positron weapon again and he was able to somewhat control his violent urges. Relocation Lockdown On the day of March 5th, 2128 AD, after much dispute between the higher-ups of HGE, the decision was made to shut down Project Osyka for good. On the following day, the Osykans were put into an induced coma by remote-order, and then packed into cryo-stasis pods for shipment. HGE planned on moving the Osykans and the first 2 prototypes Krein and Schlein to one of the new facilities in the LGA System where further observation and minor experiments could take place without interfering with Earth operations. The frozen super-soldiers were taken to an underground laboratory underneath the HGE Sirius Office Building, the tallest skyscraper in downtown New Sedna, on Planet Taue. The Osykans remained in cryo-sleep for over a decade until they were re-awakened for a new large-scale conflict, and they would play a huge role in the coming battles. Awakening On the morning of September 28th, 2142, XtremEvan was re-awakened by Dr. Sandifer who had an emergency matter for him and his brothers. Sandifer exclaimed that there was a huge fight going on outside, and that he needed the Osykans to escort him out of the city. XtremEvan obliged, and him and his brothers busted out of the office building to witness a huge battle between Alliance soldiers and rebels taking place right in front of them. However, they began to take fire from Alliance soldiers who were startled at the Osykans smashing their way out of the building, and the Osykans gave the proper military response: Kill all Hostiles. XtremEvan and his brothers were able to assume that the Alliance was their enemy, as those were the guys shooting at them, so along their way to the Northern gate of New Sedna to escort Dr. Sandifer, they would pulverize any Alliance member they saw in their path. In less than 10 minutes, they went from the downtown center of the city to outside the city limits and were now en route to Starport Edna, where they would get off of the planet. However, a group of rebels who witnessed the fighting skills of the Osykans intercepted them and pleaded for their help; asking them if they would join their cause against the Alliance regime. The Osykans, always looking for an excuse to kill and plunder, took the offer immediately. Task Force 92 Meeting New People The Firstborn Voices of Venglar Bane's Death New Command Betrayal Leader of Mankind Making the Epsilon Enlightenment A New War Death of a Child Retribution A New Passion Projects CyberOps Menton Moving Foward Raising Another Emperor's Queen Current Days XtremEvan currently is the leader of the Epsilon Empire, a nation at war, and he rules his regime with an iron fist. The main issue that he focuses on mostly is the war against Demith, as he wants to end it as quickly as possible without negotiating, leaving only the option of total annihilation. He is currently working on multiple secret military projects, and oversees many military operations and projects, including the CyberOps Divisions. Personality XtremEvan is one of the most infamous people known to mankind, even though he displays a loving and caring attitude towards his citizens. In reality, he is an extremely violent sadist, who enjoys nothing more than killing innocent individuals. He is known by many of his enemies as a bloodthirsty savage, torturing and maiming for no reason other than making him feel good about himself. He wasn't always like this however, as before the 3rd World War he was quite a kind and casual person, being polite to everyone he knew. Many factors changed him into the monster he is today, one of them being his first taste of combat in 2101, when he learned that for some reason he enjoyed killing. Another factor was the way he was raised, as his older brother Bane, often assaulted and tortured him just for fun, physically and mentally scarring XtremEvan for the rest of his life. XtremEvan is also a very arrogant person who cares only about himself and a few others, which makes him a very poor leader, but an excellent fighter. If it wasn't for his daughter Spacella and his excellent staff helping him with running the Empire, it would have most likely collapsed early on. XtremEvan is often times a joker as well, as he almost never approaches any situation with any seriousness, and the only reason he gets away with it is because he's the Emperor. Despite this, he is a very protective person, as he keeps close watch over those he cares about, which is really only his daughter, Spacella, and his wife, Storm Flare, and of course, his great Empire. Powers & Abilities Ice Manipulation One of the first breakthroughs in genetic ability implanting for HGE began with XtremEvan. He was the first super-powered humanoid to be able to control multiple elemental energies unlike his brethren. XtremEvan primarily uses his frost control capability, which is indeed very versatile. He can create extremely low temperatures by dropping the temperature around his body and affecting anything near him, and does not need a substance or catalyst to create ice, similar to the Rohaz Mentis species elemental control. He can drop anything to near absolute zero, where not even electrons can move. The ice he creates can be used for a number of purposes: it can be in thousands of frozen shards and launched at targets at high speeds, molded into a prison to entrap his foes, or molded into frost weaponry such as swords or maces. XtremEvan can use his ability at its maximum level and reduce the temprature of areas up to entire cities to over 100 degrees below zero and can use his more dangerous area-based attacks within an area as large as a football field. XtremEvan also uses this ability in a defensive way at all times, as he always has Celsius a thin layer of ice that is molded and reinforced atom by atom around his body, making him nearly invincible. The only person who could ever come remotely close to melting this frost shield is his brother Evanata, who can raise the temperature to over millions of degrees Celsius. Energy Manipulation XtremEvan's secondary ability involves energy manipulation, which although he uses a lot less often, is much more devastating in terms of pure power. XtremEvan used this energy in 2101 to create an explosion equal to about 150,000 megatons of TNT ( though this occured due to an unexpected reaction from being attacked by a Positron Particle Beam ), which dwarfed the largest 100 Megaton nuclear weaponry at the time. This energy can be used for more than just explosive power however, as he can direct this energy into tight and highly focused beams that vaporize anything in their path. Unlike his ice control, there is a limit to his energy control ability. Using too much energy can drain XtremEvan completely, leaving him unconscious for long periods of time and vulnerable to many enemies. XtremEvan is usually reluctant to use energy abilities, as he does not have much control over them yet, but he is currently working on it. Frozen in Time XtremEvan is also virtually immortal. Though standard nanotechnology currently injected into most infants at birth has greatly increased the lifespan of most humans, XtremEvan's abilities supersede his need for the nanotechnology's age stunting abilities. Due to the nature of his frost ability XtremEvan's body is in a constant state of cryogenic freezing causing his body to have completely stopped the aging process.